Nathaniel Howe
Nathaniel Howe is the son of Arl Rendon Howe and one of the companions in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background The Howe name was once great, known across Ferelden as honorable stewards of their lands and protectors of their people's freedom. But then Arl Rendon Howe betrayed the teyrn of Highever, assumed a title that did not belong to him, threw his lot in with a regicide, and was slain for his deeds. And yet he was the lucky one. He did not live to see his surname dragged through the mud, his family stripped of titles and lands. It is Rendon's son Nathaniel who has suffered for the sins of his father. He has been left with nothing, a pariah forced to live by wits alone. All he knows is that the father he loved is dead by a Grey Warden's hand and that those murderers have now installed themselves in his childhood home.Official Bioware Site Nathaniel has only recently returned to Ferelden after spending almost eight years as a squire in the Free Marches, one of which he spent in Kirkwall. Nathaniel’s relationship with his mother isn’t explicitly stated; however there is a portrait of his mother in the Throne Room that acts as a dialogue point in which Nathaniel states that “she wasn’t that pretty in real life,” and requests that it be taken down, indicating that his relationship with her was most likely strained. He also states in this conversation that his father hated his mother. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Approval It is easy to raise Nathaniel's approval especially if you are playing the Human Noble Warden. Consoling him, telling him that it was not his fault that the Howe name was dishonored, and basically any conversation choice that is open-minded will ensure that his approval will increase dramatically. Quests Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Gifts Nathaniel prefers tools, practical items, or objects pertaining to his family. }} Initial statistics Class: Rogue Specialization: Assassin Skills: Stealing, Poison-Making, Master Combat Training, Combat Tactics, Clarity Starting talents: Assassin: Mark of Death Rogue: Dirty Fighting, Combat Movement, Below the Belt, Deft Hands, Improved Tools Archery: Melee Archer, Aim, Defensive Fire, Pinning Shot, Crippling Shot, Critical Shot, Arrow of Slaying, Rapid Shot, Shattering Shot Gear Nathaniel specific gear Initial gear Plot skills As you befriend Nathaniel and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Nathaniel. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * City of Amaranthine: statue in front of the Chantry, the spot is called "Statue" * The Blackmarsh: Near the beginning of the area on the left, the spot is called "The Blackmarsh". * Vigil's Keep - Throne Room near where Nathaniel usually stands, spot is called "Portrait of a Howe" * City of Amaranthine near merchants: Delilah Quotes * (In the Penny Arcade comic) "My grandfather was a Grey Warden. Would he even recognize what the order has become? Would he weep at its dereliction? Or would he draw his blade, point it towards his enemy's heart, and cry, 'Enough.'" * (In his character trailer for Awakening) "If it isn't the great hero, my father's murderer." * (To the Warden) "I came here to kill you. If you let me go, you might not catch me next time." * "Why does it feel like I'm being dragged around by unseen forces?" (upon switching to him as active character) * (Upon being selected if approval isn't high enough) "Oh go soak your head!" * (During fight) "Never a dull moment!" * "Curse my father and his idiot ambition. He lost everything for us, didn't he?" * "Look, I don't know what happened to the Couslands. But from what I hear, it was horrible. The entire war was. But what my father did shouldn't harm my entire family." - said to a Human Noble Warden. * "Look, I know you're a hero. You fought a war and you won. But what my father did shouldn't harm my entire family." - said if the Warden is from another origin. * "The Howes are pariahs now. Those of us who are left." Dialogue *'Nathaniel:' You like having Grey Wardens who want you dead? *'Warden:' Some of my best friends have wanted me dead. (If Warden is from Human Noble origin) *'Nathaniel:' Do you even remember my father? *'Warden:' Arl Howe killed my family. He deserved everything he got! *'Nathaniel:' Your family was going to sell us out to the Orlesians! Trivia * In Origins, Rendon never mentions Nathaniel, even though he mentions his other children, Delilah and Thomas. * When you first encounter Nathaniel in the Keep's dungeon in Awakening, he is unimpressed by the Warden-Commander, and says "Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall? With lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?" This is a variation of a quote from the movie Braveheart in which the above is said when William Wallace rallies the nobles' armies. * When you find Nathaniel in the Deep Roads during Act 3 of Dragon Age II and if you spared the Architect in Awakening, you can ask questions that will make Nathaniel mention the Architect and that the Warden's "allies" said it would be safe. This implies that the Architect and his followers are helping the Grey Wardens, which is further solidified if you ask who the allies are which Nathaniel will answer, "No, not dwarves... it's complicated. Let's just say we live in strange times." * Nathaniel's eyes are different colors between Dragon Age Awakening and Dragon Age II, gray in Dragon Age Awakening and light brown in Dragon Age II; this may be due to a mistake by the developers. * In an interview, David Gaider confirmed the birth order for the Howe siblings; Nathaniel is the eldest, then Delilah, and Thomas is the youngest. http://swooping-is-bad.livejournal.com/1286233.html * Gaider said, in the same interview, that Nathaniel's reason for being in the Free Marches was that he was fostered out as a squire and that he was his father’s heir, not Thomas. * It was confirmed on the Bioware Social Network that Nathaniel is 30 years old in Awakening. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/2853453/23 * Nathaniel seemingly breaks the fourth wall in some of the times you switch to him as the active character, asking if you've 'ever felt like an unseen force was controlling you'. Gallery Penny Arcade Nathaniel Howe.PNG|Nathaniel in the Penny Arcade comic nathaniel-delilah.jpg|Reunion with his sister Delilah during The Howe Family Finding nathaniel 7.jpg|Nathaniel in Dragon Age II See also * Codex entry: Nathaniel References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Humans Category:Companions Category:Fereldans Category:Rogues Category:Nobles Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldan nobility